


Barracks Challenge

by kairi2824



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 08:03:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1771735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kairi2824/pseuds/kairi2824
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes before a long day, some days after, Tactician Rai likes to sit in the Barracks and just chat with those he comes across inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Noire

**Author's Note:**

> Another drabble work! Yay!
> 
> I own nothing other than my Tactician and even then do I truly own him?

#1 – Noire

“AHH! ...Oh. I mean, evening Rai.” Noire greeted the tactician, who had his hand on his chest, wide eyes staring at the normally timid young lady.

“Noire! You scared me half to death! Why are you screaming? You could give away our position to any Risen within 700 miles of here with your loud voice!” Rai scolded, calming himself down after that outburst.

“I'm sorry Rai, I thought you were Mother.” Noire apologized, looking at the robes of the tactician

“Yes...well...please don't scream like that again Noire. We can't have the enemy knowing our position, it would make for an enemy ambush, understood?”

“Y-yes sir!” Noire nodded in understanding.

“Alright, please sit down and now we must discuss why you attempted to shoot an arrow through my son earlier today.”


	2. Olivia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was really surprised that Olivia wasn't yesterday's to be honest.

“Oh Rai, what are the plans for today?” Olivia asked the moment her Tactician husband entered the barracks.

 

“Ahh, Olivia, love. I have to work on the march plans tomorrow and we may take a training trip to the Outrealms, we still have a few units that need to level up before we head back to that Outrealm with the children fighting against Grima, there is still Lucina, Laurent, Severa and Gerome to save. We have equipment to update or replace...” Rai looked up at the beauty in front of him, who had begun to dance gently. “Olivia what are you doing?”

 

“You work too hard, let me dance for you dear and hopefully you will calm down.”

 

“I can already feel it working...thank you my love.”He smiled a bit before turning back to his books.

 


	3. Ricken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woops. Got distracted and postphoned this

“Good Evening, Rai! Will you be resting up tonight?” Ricken asked, causing the tactician to look at the young mage, who held a book in his hands and a tea set on the table. Inigo's flower and the Speedwing were placed on the bookshelf.

“Well Morgan has been pestering me to help her come up with some new strategies, so I figured I would dust off some books and re-read. What about you?” Rai asked, sitting down and accepting some tea he was offered and sipped. It was a blend of mint and something else. 

“I have been reading and making tea. How is it?” Ricken asked, looking hopeful.

“It is a very sweet, but natural blend. Mint tea, is there lavender and chamomile in here as well?” Rai asked, looking a little impressed.

“Yeah! I made it myself! Maribelle's been pestering me to learn some new tea blends for her and Lissa to enjoy.” Ricken explained.

“Well this is a very pleasant blend Ricken. I enjoy it very much.” Rai told him as the two enjoyed their tea.

**Author's Note:**

> I started this after Inigo C-supported with Noire after we recruited Priam, and I wanted Priam before I started this challenge so I would have all 48 people and make it more fun and challenging


End file.
